Connor Bromwell
]] Name: Connor "Conan" Bromwell Gender: Male Age: 18 Hometown: Chicago Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Fighting, death metal, and gory movies. Appearance: Even though he stands at 6'3" and weighs 170 pounds, the dreadlocks would be the first thing to notice about Connor, the brown hair reaching down to his shoulders in varying diametres, often kept in a ponytail. Below his hairline begins his face, a wide oval shape and adorned with 3 noticeable scars, one on his right cheek, one below his left eye, and one running from the right corner of his lip diagonally to the left side of his chin. His skin is lightly tanned, possibly from spending so much time out of the house. His hands are big, the knuckles a little bulgy from cracking them so much. Connor doesn't have a very wide variety in his clothing style, more often than not wearing the shirts of various death metal bands he listens to, and is almost never without a black pair of jeans and his combat boots he bought from the army surplus store. Most of the time, he carries a small knife with him, even though he's never used it. Biography: Coming from a line of fighters, his father a semi-professional Mixed Martial Arts fighter, and his grandfather an experienced boxer, Connor was exposed early to violence in the form of watching his father fight. Watching two people fight amazed him. Wanting to be just like his father, Conner would often play in the back yard, pretending to be fighting in the ring himself. It was at this time that his father nicknamed him "Conan", based on the series Conan the Barbarian. During elementary school, Connor befriended the outcasts, the people that others picked on. Among his friends were a tomboy, a child with Aspergers Syndrome, and a child in a wheelchair. He would often defend them from the bullies of the school, the teacher hardly intervening. He stayed with these three throughout elementary school. Once they finished grade five, however, the foursome began drifting apart, the two handicapped children moved away, though the tomboy, Jess, remained with him. Entering middle school, grade six went along uneventfully for Connor, just spending time with Jess and a few male friends he made in the year. Once grade seven began, however, things began to change. Jess, the constant friend in his life, became distant, and began wearing skirts and hanging out with more girls. Eventually, the two stopped seeing each other all together. It was at this time that he began listening to Guns 'n' Roses, starting his interest in metal. Once in grade eight, he began hanging out with the 'wrong crowd', and started his habit of smoking, one that would remain until the present. It was then that he began recreational fighting, friends fighting each other for fun. Upon his entrance to high school, Connor's grades dropped dramatically, from low B's to C's and C minus'. This could be blamed on his friend group, who regularly went out drinking, even on school nights. Though he didn't participate in all of the parties, he definitely attended some. In grade 10, he began going out and looking for people to fight. He would fight anyone, from the homeless to the rich, if they started a fight with him first. The people he met while out and about made him more and more interested in heavier metal, and eventually death metal. They often offered to let him partake in the use of drugs, but he always refused, believing smoking and drinking to be bad enough. In grade 11, he met a boy named Matt in his math class, and they soon became friends. Matt was a movie nut, able to quote almost any movie in any given situation, and this began Connor's love of movies. Matt and Connor remained friends through grade eleven, making his friendship with Matt the longest of any in his entire high school career. Advantages: A good fighter, due to his experience, but nowhere near the best. Decent strength and endurance. He is able to think fast in a tight situation, due to his fighting, but his choice is not always the best one he could made. Always goes for his goals as hard as he can, no matter what they are Disadvantages: Severely addicted to nicotine. Not terrific at making good decisions, based on his past of poor choices. Easily gets lost in the fight, often taking a fight farther than it needs to be. -- Power: Underwater Respiration ''' '''Conclusion: The man of many breaths - air, smoke and water. Although without his cigarettes, the middle one doesn't count, so really he only has two. Oh well, it's much better than one. The above biography is as written by Egads. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Cristo Ruiz Allies: None Enemies: Ashlie Jackson, Otis Adelaide, Cristo Ruiz Mid-game Evaluation: '''Connor awoke in the cable car station, and quickly came to accept the realities of life on the island. He was unsure to what degree he would participate, but was less hesitant than most, noting that someone had to kill someone else within 24 hours, or they would all die, and that he was not willing to accept that fate. At the cable car station, he encountered Ashlie Jackson, with whom he briefly attempted to converse. Ashlie's power, however, quickly brought an end to their communication, and Connor, after vomiting, left for the settlement. There, he came across Otis Adelaide, with whom he quickly became involved in a standoff. Things escalated quickly, with both boys quite determined to kill each other while surviving the encounter. Connor tried to shoot Otis, but had forgotten to disable the safety on his gun. They engaged in a brief physical battle, before Otis activated his power, disabling him temporarily. Connor grabbed Otis' gun, and attempted to shoot him again, stopped this time by the fact that Otis had already used all of his ammunition. Upon his failure, Otis laughed at him and left. Connor, furious, resolved to play, seeking a better target. Unfortunately for him, he turned around only to run directly into Cristo Ruiz, who shot him dead on the spot. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Subject C15 had some serious potential, but a run of awful luck got the best of him before he could achieve anything of note. Unfortunately, he never even got to utilize his power. Given his tactical abilities, he could likely have made something more of himself given the proper terrain. It simple goes to show that, if out of their element, specialists struggle to survive. '''Memorable Quotes: "Now, Mister Adelaide, was it? Yes, I was planning on shooting you. Someone needs to die here, and I'm the one with the gun. I don't give a shit if you just had a seizure or whatever, all I want to do right now is blow your fucking brains out all over the goddamn ground. And, in all honesty, I'm going to enjoy it, you fucking bitch. I'm going to enjoy watching your body twitch on the ground, I'm going to enjoy taking your food and water, I'm going to enjoy finding the rest of the fuckers on this goddamn rock, and killing them, too. And when I find that bitch with the banshee wail, I'm going to tell her the same thing I'm going to tell you. You do NOT fuck with CONAN!" Other/Trivia *Connor was sacrificed with the playing of a Hero Card to save Otis Adelaide. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Connor, in chronological order. *Conan, What is Best in Life? *Lay Your Weary Head To Rest Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Connor Bromwell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Connor was pretty cool. It was nice to see a player fail, not out of stupidity, but simply due to a terrible run of luck. Also, his first thread has the best title ever. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution